In the last decade, there has been an increase in the number of buildings and houses, where the property owner has left the property due to property owners defaulting on loans that are higher than the actual value of the property, and/or leaving properties that have been damaged by storms, or vandalism, and the like. As such, lenders and mortgage companies have the need for property preservation to secure the empty and vacant buildings and houses.
Vacant structures often have broken windows, which are an attractive nuisance for vagrants, criminals and children that can result in thefts and destruction of interiors of the structures, as well as be unsafe and dangerous to persons entering the property
Boarding up openings with plywood and traditional shutters, can be both expensive, and time consuming. Additionally, using fasteners, such as nails, screws, bolts to directly attach boards and shutters can cause further damage to the property.
Additionally, boards and shutters are generally opaque and do not allow light therethrough. As such, the interiors of the structures are darkened which can result in further problems by having darkened interiors at all times.
Furthermore, the use of boards and shutters gives an immediate indication to a passerby that the property is vacant, which further attracts vagrants, criminals and children that can cause undesirable problems such as damage to the property.
Still furthermore, the appearance of boarded up windows and opaque shutters are both unsightly and can lower the property values for the buildings and houses.
As such, there exists a need to allow for simple and easy securing of the buildings and houses for property preservation. Additionally, there is a need for securing openings to the property with panels that are transparent and let light into the structures, and can give the appearance of the property not being vacant.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.